jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Joseph
Introduction Joseph Joestar (ジョセフ・ジョースター Josefu Jōsutā) is the main protagonist of Battle Tendency, a core ally in Stardust Crusaders, being a grandfather of the story's main protagonist, Jotaro Kujo. The community calls him Old Joseph or Oldseph for short. Old Joseph is one of three Weapon Type users in the game, and unlike many other characters, his primary focus is on playing defensively and making every hit count. His pseudo-grappling style attacks don't really work that well in a fast-paced game like JJBA: HFTF, thus putting him into the lower part of the tiertist. Still, he is a very honest fighter with a unique playstyle you might find interesting to try out. Joseph is the last character in the story of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to use Hamon, a fighting art focused on breathing to create energy waves, originally invented to fight against vampires. He combines Hamon with the power of his new stand, Hermit Purple. 'Pros & Cons' + All around solid normals and good hitconfirms + Can run instead of performing dashes, with every dashing attack having a unique property + Two different and strong Guard Cancel attacks depending on his current mode + High defense - Slowest recovery in the game - Poor damage output and meter build - Custom Combo Rush is his only decent super - A lot of slow attacks or ones that don't work as well as they'd seem to do - Very poor okizeme options - Being a pseudo-grappler style character, his command grabs are really awful Movelist 'Stand Off' 'Normals' 5A - A slowish jab with not much range and vertical hitbox. Can link into s.2C. 5B - A straight solid jab with decent hitbox. Decent for footsies and works well as a situational anti-air. 5C - Joseph performs a door knocking kick. Slow startup but very solid hitbox. Can be canceled. 2A - A swift chop to the knees. Hits low and comes out pretty quick. Joseph's primary poking tool. Can link into 5B. 2B - A quick crouching kick. Hits low. Not very useful due to its low range. Good for building meter fast. 2C - Joseph does a really fast, wide chop in front of him with not too shabby range on it but does pale in comparison to its Stand On variant. Still, it's not a bad move. Can be canceled. Does not hit low. j.A - Joseph performs a quick downwards jab that does not stay active for the entire duration of the jump. j.B - Same as j.A but comes out slower for the bonus damage. j.C - Straight jumping kick. Definitely Joseph's best jumping attack in Stand Off. 'Dash Normals' d.5A - Joseph slides across the ground while performing his 5A. Works as a very good anti-air and a suppression tool. d.5B - Similar to the one above, except Joseph performs his 5B instead. Same functionality. d.5C - Joseph performs a jumping roundhouse kick that's an overhead. Knocks the opponent down on hit. Punishable on block. Cannot be canceled. d.2A - Joseph performs a slide with an extended hand. Hits low. d.2B - Joseph performs a dashing version of his sliding attack. Hits low. d.2C - Joseph performs a dashing version of his sliding attack that knocks an opponent into the air. Hits low. 'Command Normals' 6C/4C (Close) - Old Joseph grabs an opponent and zaps them with his Hamon, which then launches them away. 3B - Similar in looks to 2B, Joseph performs a sliding attack with the extended leg. Much more useful than 2B due to long range and high amount of active frames. Hits low and can be canceled. A big part of Joseph's okizeme. 3C - Very similar to 3B, except it comes out slower. In result, it causes a hard knockdown unless your opponent has a Stand On. Can be canceled. Hits low. 6C - Avoid using this move at all costs! Joseph performs a jumping roundhouse kick that's unsafe on block AND ON HIT. The only useful part of this move is that it's an overhead, but even then it should be avoided at all costs. The worst part about this move is that it can randomly come out whenever you attempt to grab your opponent, thus, to avoid doing it, grab using 4C instead. Guard Cancel (Stand OFF) - 623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Joseph performs his Turquoise Blue Overdrive attack which comes out quite fast and has a large number of invincibility frames added to it. It might miss some crouching characters, though. 'Stand On' 'Normals' s.5A - Similar in animation to his Stand Off 5A but with Hermit Purple wrapped around his fist. It's hitbox widens a bit, enough to hit some crouching characters & becomes a more reliable anti-hop button. s.5B - Joseph performs a kick similar to his Stand Off 5C but with a worse hitbox and hurtbox. Only useful during chain combos. s.5B (close) - If s.5B is used close enough to the opponent, Joseph will perform a quick uppercut instead of the kick. Launches on hit, decent speed, and vertical hitbox but hurtbox placement mess with it from being a strong anti-air. Cannot be canceled. s.5C - Joseph smacks the opponent with a very powerful backfist. Not the fastest move in his arsenal, but it does pack a punch and has a solid hitbox, making it a good late anti-air. Good to hitconfirm off. s.2A - Same animation as its Stand Off variant with a slightly bigger hitbox, strong for pestering, tick throws and can chain into 5B or 3B for easy hit confirms into Custom Combo super. s.2B - Nearly the same as the Stand Off variant with the same usefulness. s.2C - A much-improved version of his Stand Off 2C. Comes out faster with improved hitbox. Great in neutral and for combos. s.j.A - Similar to his j.A but with improved hitbox, this attack becomes much more useful in both air to ground and air to air. s.j.B - Joseph does a downward chop that makes for a very solid air to ground and air to air. s.j.C - Same as s.j.B but with slightly longer startup for additional damage. 'Dash Normals' d.s.5A - Pretty much the same as the Stand Off version, perhaps with slightly improved hitbox. d.s.5B - It uses the kick animation now, which makes the startup much slower. d.s.5C - Same as the stand Stand Off version. d.s.2A - Pretty much the same as the Stand Off version, perhaps with slightly improved hitbox. d.s.2B - Same as the Stand Off version. d.s.2C - Joseph performs a dashing version of his s.3C. Hits low, cannot be canceled, causes hard knockdown. Punishable on block. 'Command Normals' s.3B - Same as the Stand Off version. s.3C: Instead of a sliding kick, Joseph will lean into the ground with his hand extending forward with Hermit Purple reaching far towards the opponent's legs for a hard knockdown. It has an insanely long range, however, the move cannot be canceled and its startup and recovery times are very long, meaning that you'll probably die if you used it when you opponent jumped into the air. Still, it's a good move to throw out once in a while to catch the opponent off guard. s.6C - Just as bad as the Stand Off version. Don't use it. Guard Cancel (Stand ON) - 623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Joseph performs his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive special with the additional invincibility frames added to it. It can be canceled into his s.236+A/B/C special and you can combo off it which is really useful, but hard trick to pull out. 'Special Moves' ''Turquoise Blue Overdrive (Stand OFF)'' - 236 + A/B/C Oldseph waves his hand infront of him & lets out a rippling wave of Hamon to strike the enemy. A huge, important move for Oldseph that you'll be using very, very frequently whether it be standalone in neutral or to top off small combos & connecting dashing normals. It's got pretty solid range, deals nice damage & does considerable stand gauge damage as well. The A & B versions are the same in every way with fast start-up, kinda sluggy recovery and can be comboed into from almost every one of Oldseph's normals & dashing variants. The C version has longer start-up when the move becomes active, it is instead a 3-hit attack that wallbounces but only if all the hits connect; unfortunately the wallbounce after a successful one does not reap much reward at all unless hitting a cornered opponent. As important & staple as this move is for Oldseph, you must be wary about being brainless with it. Despite the actual animation of the overdrive ripple, the hitbox ends a bit before the tip of it and is not that vetical of a box at all so some characters at certain distances can just hyper hop or just jump over it. It also does not reach that vertical below either so this move with outright whiff vs crouching Devo, Kakyoin & Stand Off Iggy. ''Hermit Web (Stand ON)'' - ' 236 + A/B/C' Oldseph reaches out with his hand as Hermit Purple extends horizontally to grab the opponent. So lets get the bad out of the way first... With fairly long start-up, this move is pretty easy to see coming and is extremely prone to being jumped or hyper hopped over for a nasty punish. This move is also not a true throw & is either punishable to VERY punishable on block. There are seldom, gimmicky ways however that you can sneakingly land this as a standalone move but it really shines as a combo piece. Hermit Web can be comboed from S.5C & S.2C and strong within 214+S combos. When this move actually does connect with an opponent, you can either tap A/B/C to have Oldseph send waves of Hamon through Hermit Purple to slightly damage the opponent or you can press 4A/B/C to pull the enemy towards you & depending on the space between when Hermit Web connected, they will either be pulled right infront of Oldseph or a character space away. After you pull someone towards you, there is a small window where you can follow up with a chain series into 214+S or just do 5A5B3C for a hard knockdown if meter isn't at your disposal. When connecting with the Web, it's best to immediately go for 4A/B/C because the longer the opponent stays in the initial web grab, even if you are pumping them with shots of Hamon, they can input 360 motions to escape. The A & B versions are the same and have Oldseph attack at a mid height but the C version has Oldseph crouching while performing the move which makes it the overall ideal version to use since it'll even work on the low profile characters. ''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ''- 623 + A/B/C "Furueru zo hāto! Moetsukiru hodo hīto!! Kizamu zo, ketsueki no bīto!!" Gathering Hamon energy in an overhead before Oldseph swings downwards with Hermit Purple. If you're gonna try to go for any kind of grounded overhead, this is what you attempt to use instead of the dreaded 6C. It's got slow start-up and recovery, good damage & stand gauge damage plus a pretty decent hitbox on it but unfortunately due to it's start-up, it is prone to being mashed out by 2As. If this move hits against a Stand Off enemy, grounded or airborne, a wallbounce will occur but just as 236+C, there is little to no reward to reap from it. Doing this move with Stand On changes it ever so slightly where instead of one powerful strike, it becomes a multi-hitting move that decimates stand gauges. There is literally no difference between the A, B & C strengths of this move. ''Strategist's Profession'' - 214 + A/B/C A very "Joestar" move. For the Stand Off version, Oldseph will sneakiingly wrap his entire body with Hermit Purple & enter a pose. If he's struck during this pose by a non projectile move, he'll burst and radiate Hamon energy as a counter! Oldseph will take no damage from the strike that triggers the counter which means that it can work as a lastditch resort but the downside to this move is that unless said countered move strikes very deep, the counter itself will score only a hit or two for almost nonexistant damage. There IS a very difficult glitch however that can turn this counter into much more but i'll touch up on that later in the guide. Stand On, this move goes from being a counter to a multi hitting attack primarilly used inside 214+S custom combos & when done so, it is important to mash buttons for more hits & a hard knockdown. Stand On 214+A also triggers "Blazing Fists" sequences when clashing against other moves with the same properties. ''Energy Tempest'' - 6321478 or 4123698 + A/B/C This is Oldseph's command grab. He'll wrap Hermit Purple around the enemy's entire body and send countless ripples of Hamon through them before Oldseph himself delivers a devastating, shounen-ass uppercut! It hurts me to break hearts here but as a command grab, it is NOT a good command grab for typical command grab works due to it's 3F startup, most textbook command grab setups with this throw can easilly be jumped out of or worse, beaten out by normal throws since all normal throws are 1F; not to say that it's impossible to ever land this move standalone but aware opponents will (Or at least should) know of it's crippling weakness. With the heartbreak now out of the way, it's time to touch up on it's shining features! The damage is solid, it sets up for Oldseph okizeme and it can be comboed into! Stand Off version of this move does slightly less damage than Stand On, all strengths do the same damage & all share the same animation of Oldseph uppercutting and leaving the opponent knocked down infront of him. Stand On version however things get slightly different; the A & B strengths of the throw have the same uppercut animation but the C button has Oldseph going ham with juicing the opponent up with hamon energy before proceeding to boot them across the stage. Despite how cool that sounds, it doesn't do any more damage & I personally opt out of it for most cases since it leaves the opponent far away; leaving you with a lot less time to go for okizeme (especially vs characters with very fast wake up speeds). If I could come up with scenarios where the S.C strength of the command throw would come in handy, the space that it creates can be used to reset the neutral and lay back to build meter vs certain matchups or timer scam setups... ''Stand Activation Attack (Stand OFF) ''- 236 + S 'Super Moves' ''Master's Teachings'' - 236 + AA "Lisa Lisa..." Oldseph performs a manly ass uppercut just like his S.5B and if it connects, will proceed to play out an animation of flashbacks from Battle Tendency as the opponent is struck with hamon & then sent flying to the wall. So blatantly obvious things out of the way, it's damage is decent but kinda meh for a super, has enough start up invul frames to be used as an anti-air/reversal and even has a pretty good vertical hitbox. However since HftF has air blocking as a universal mechanic, this move can just be blocked if the opponent simply performs an empty jump/hop & is definitely punishable on block if they safe jump or guard it. Also it's horizontal reach is aaaalllllmost abyssmal. Speaking of hitboxes on this move, the differences between it's Stand On & Off versions are kinda funny. Stand Off Master's Teachings is the version that actually has a good lil bit of horizontal lovin' to it while the Stand On version is solely vertical but reaches slightly higher. There is no difference in damage between Stand On & Off. Outside of blowing up obvious commited jump-ins, this super is also a good answer after correctly pushblocking through fake pressure (DIO's 66C xx 214a or Jotaro's 5/2A, 6B xx 214C on block are a couple of very common examples) but you must be fast. ''Hamon Overdrive!'' - 632147896321478 or 412369874123698 + A/B/C So this is garbage. Not even Otojo goes for this unless he really wants to style on a motherfucker. So it's a super version of his command grab with okay damage, moderate invul frames but it's startup makes this not worth going for at all. To anyone curious, there ARE ways to combo into this but they're quite hard, very situational and character specific. ''Custom Combo Rush'' - 214 + S An SFA2-esque custom combo that every weapon type character has at their disposal and is Oldseph's best usage of meter. It is the heart of his damage and in some cases, is also a much stronger metered anti-air option than 236+AA since all Tandems/CC's have startup invul and in Oldseph's case, you can use said invul to back up one of his strong anti-air buttons (S.5A or S.5C) to actually hit a fool whether they are in the air attacking or not (since grounded normals universally are air unblockable) and cancel into a full mash 214a for good damage. Combos 2A, 5B xx 236+A or B = This is the wonder bread & butter combo. The most basic of bitches combo. You can opt out the 236+A/B for 214+S if you have the meter. As a blockstring, be a bit careful since at point blank, if the 236+A/B is guarded & pushblocked, you can be punished. Punishment kinda varies on the character but just know that. S.5AAB3C = The wonder bread & butter combo but Stand On. A very simple magic series that leads into a hard knockdown against Stand Off opponents with the 3C. S.5/2C xx 236+C, 4A... = Where things get painful...! A simple S.5 or 2C on hit can combo into C Hermit Web; you can also go into this after a deep jump-in. Once you actually catch them with the web and pull them back with 4A, there are a few routes that Oldseph has to choose from depending on what you find works best at the moment... * S.5AABC xx 214+S = Going right into the custom combo for maximum hurtage. Depending on the character & how you hit them with the initial part, just stick with S.5AAB xx 214+S instead just to be safe if you find the opponent getting pushed back too far for the C to hit. * S.5A xx Command Throw = If you don't have the meter but have the execution and want to make someone hurt, this is what you go for. Stand On command grab does good, unscaled damage and sets you up with your most favourable hard knockdown to run okizeme with. Or you can combo into C command grab to create more distance to build meter. * S.5AB3C = The very basic, moderate damage, little reward knockdown route that is impossible to fuck up. Leaves about 2 or so character speces away from the opponent with some options still. General Strategy Category:Characters